


Water, Food, Shelter - a guide to surviving Jursassic Park

by soy_em



Series: Wincestmas 2017 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dinosaurs, M/M, Season/Series 13, Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/pseuds/soy_em
Summary: Sam and Dean wake up in the blue world, and have to survive until they can make it back to their own universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinnamonSpider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnamonSpider/gifts).



The first thing Sam’s aware of as he wakes is Dean’s hand patting him, searching for him. It only takes him a second to respond, the feeling hardwired into his brain. The next thing he’s aware of, as he and Dean stumble to their feet, clinging to each other for support, is the eeriness of the light, like nothing he’s ever experienced before. Its bluer than twilight, and there are no clouds in the sky to cause it; it makes it hard to tell whether the pallor of Dean’s face is because of the jump between worlds or just what life is like here. 

As soon as they’re out of the ditch they’d landed in, they pat each other down properly, checking for injuries in a ritual of touch they developed a lifetime ago. “Jack?” Dean asks, but a quick glance around their immediate environment shows no sign of the kid. They pause for a moment, Dean looking exactly as lost as Sam feels. They’ve been through a lot in their lives, but this abrupt entrance into an unknown, apparently deserted world is a new one even for them. 

“We need to find water, shelter and food,” Dean says, always practical. 

“Food last? That’s not like you,” Sam quips, trying to inject some banter into the situation, but it falls flat. 

“Water, shelter, food,” Dean repeats, unamused; and Sam realises that this must be uncannily like Dean’s experience in purgatory. Dean must be expecting an attack at any minute. 

“Any preference for direction?”

“This way’s as good as any.” Dean gestures to a gap in the trees, and without further ado, they head off. 

***

“I know we gotta ‘water, shelter, food’,” Sam says, keeping his voice low, “But what if Jack’s looking for us? Or what if we’ve got to be in the same place to be found?” Even through the blue light he can see Dean’s shoulders tense before his brother answers. 

“We can’t do anything without water, at least. And we’ve got to see where we are. We’ll try not to go far.”

That’s as good an answer as he’s going to get, Sam thinks; its the only answer he can come up with himself. 

He keeps pushing through the thick underbrush, avoiding the overhanging branches that occasionally swing his way. He doesn’t recognise any of the plants, and that, more than anything, makes him realise how ‘other’ this place really is. 

Dean cocks his head, listening, before coming to a stop. Sam pauses too, trying to hear what Dean can. Its faint, at first, but he can hear a rhythmic thumping noise above him, getting nearer and nearer. Its soon loud enough to cause him serious alarm, sounding almost like thunderclaps in the air. 

“What the fuck?” he mouths at Dean, but his brother shakes his head. They crouch down, flattening themselves behind a huge tree trunk. Its little enough cover; they’ll have to hope whatever it is doesn’t come under the tree canopy. 

A high pitched scream, ear splitting in volume, rends the sky just above their heads. Sam jumps so violently that he elbows Dean in the ribs. Looking up, he still can’t see anything, but the thumping sound starts to fade as whatever made the noise moves away. 

When the air is silent again, Dean pulls Sam to his feet. “Water. Then _shelter,”_ he says firmly, and Sam, whose heart is still pounding, absolutely cannot disagree. 

***

They trudge on a little further, fighting against the undergrowth, until they see a tall cliff face looming through the gaps in the trees. “Maybe there’ll be a cave or something,” Dean suggests. Sam doesn’t have any better ideas, so they speed up. They’re in a part of the forest where there are frequently broken branches and uprooted trees, often several in a row; and the Winchesters had shared a look when they’d come across the first row and then Sam at least had resolutely put it from his mind. _Shelter_ , he thinks, slightly more frantically than before. 

Sam’s barely aware of it at first, but after a while he notices a slight thrumming beneath his feet. Before he has time to process, the leaves around him are trembling, ever so slightly, although there’s no breeze. “Dean,” he hisses. 

Dean looks around, but he doesn’t reply. He jerks his head in a way Sam knows means agreement, and speeds up. They’re almost at the foot of the cliff now, and the faint promise of safety draws Sam like a beacon. Within seconds, they’re jogging; hopping over fallen branches and dodging trees. Despite his longer legs, Sam’s always been slower than Dean; and his brother knows it, keeps checking around for Sam every few seconds. 

The trembling turns into shaking, full trees swaying now as the ground shifts under them. Sam has a moment’s worry that its an earthquake, and that running towards a wall of rock is monumentally stupid; but after that scream from earlier, something inside him knows that this is no earthquake. 

There’s an empty space in front of the cliffs, about as wide as a football pitch. Dean and Sam skid to a halt at the edge of the trees, both suddenly unwilling to leave the dubious cover of the trees. Sam scans the rocks, knowing that as they age, his eyesight is marginally better than Dean’s. 

“There!” he exclaims, pointing to a barely-visible indent into the rock. They’ve got no water so far, but the ground is shaking enough that he’s having trouble standing upright, and he’s officially changed the order of their priority list. 

With one last quick look around, the speed out across the clearing. The ground is rumbling to such an extent that Dean stumbles at one point, and Sam has to go back and help him scramble back to his feet. As they clutch each other, Dean points down the space between the trees and the rockface. A huge dust cloud is clearly visible in the distance, growing nearer every second. 

“Fuck!” Sam shouts. 

“Let’s go,” Dean says, already running, his hand outstretched for Sam.

Sam doesn’t need to be told twice. Once they reach the cliffs, he realises that the indentation he’d spotted is actually a cave; great news except for the fact that its well above their heads. Without even thinking, they extend their hands for a quick round of ‘rock, paper, scissors’, and despite the severity of the situation, Sam almost laughs when Dean ‘loses’. 

“Quick,” Dean says, lacing his hands together. Sam almost flies into the air as Dean boosts him, and he’s able to gain a handhold on the rocks above him. He heaves himself up and he’s tumbling into the mouth of the cave. It goes back further than he expected, which might turn out to be a good thing or a bad thing later on - but for right now, it’s excellent. 

Popping his head back out, he can’t quite reach Dean, so he strips off his jacket, extending it down to Dean. Even as he’s pulling his brother up, the cloud is gaining on them, and Sam really doesn’t want Dean to be on the ground when it arrives. With a huge pull, Dean flops onto the rock on top of him, just in time for Sam to start making out what’s at the centre of the dust cloud. 

He can’t quite believe his eyes for a moment.

Raptors. 

It’s a huge crowd of raptors, running at speed. 

Stampeding.

He has an absurd flashback to Simba, watching his father die in the Lion King. He shakes his head, attributing the nonsense to lack of oxygen, given that Dean’s still lying on top of him. 

“Holy fuck,” Dean exhales. “Fucking fucking fucking dinosaurs.”

Sam wonders if Dean is suffering from a lack of oxygen as well.

Dean shifts so that he’s just lying across Sam’s legs, and Sam heaves in a huge breath. “Are we in jurassic park?” Dean asks.

They peer out of the cave opening together, watching the raptors speed past. There’s at least forty, and Sam shudders at the thought of what would have happened if he and Dean had been on the ground when they went past. While the majority stick to the clearing, a few peel off into the trees before reappearing, and Sam thinks of the broken branches and fallen trees they’d come across. 

“Fuck,” Dean says again.


	2. Chapter 2

Quick exploration shows that they’ve lucked out even further; there’s a small stream running at the back of their cave, which is deep enough that they won’t be seen outside. 

“Thank fuck,” Dean breathes, dipping a finger in to test the water. “No food, but we’ll live.”

“Should we even drink it?” Sam asks, thinking of water-borne infections. 

Dean shrugs his shoulders. “We’ll have to take the chance eventually.”

They spend the next several hours huddled together in the mouth of the cave, observing. They don’t see the raptors again, thankfully; but they do find out that the screaming comes from a kind of pterodactyl; a huge, terrifying creature that they spot swooping over the forest canopy, thankfully some distance away. They also see a number of smaller dinosaurs crossing the clearing below them, scurrying or hopping or slithering - but none of them are recognisably carnivorous. 

“Do you think the light’s gonna change?” Sam asks at one point, wondering if the bluish tinge will give way to proper nighttime. 

They get their answer sooner than they’d like, the sky darkening to indigo; and Sam’s pleased, hopeful that this means that the light when dawn rolls around might not be quite so blue. But unfortunately, the growing darkness brings an extreme drop in temperature, and they’re soon both shivering. Sam can see his breath in front of him in what little light is left, and Dean’s nose is an angry red. 

After half an hour of miserable huddling together, Dean snaps. 

“Gonna make us a fire,” he says. 

Sam rolls his eyes. “Me man, me make fire,” he says, and Dean punches his shoulder. 

“If you’re not nice, Sammy, you won’t be welcome at my fire.” Sam sticks his tongue out, and Dean laughs. “Hold onto my spare lighter,” he says, “So that I can see where I need to come back to,” and before Sam can say anything, he’s sliding over the edge of the cave.

“Dean!” Sam hisses, alarmed; not having thought Dean was actually serious. There’s a soft thump as Dean hits the ground, and then he can just see the shadow of his brother making his way across the clearing until he disappears into the darkness. Sam watches, heart in mouth as he waits for his brother to come back, knowing that to jump down himself and risk losing the cave would be madness. It sometimes feels like he spends his whole life like this, watching Dean take stupid risk after stupid risk, waiting to see if they survive. There’s a brief moment when he sees the flicker of a lighter go up, reassuring him that for the moment Dean is ok; and then there’s darkness again. 

Sam sits for what feels like forever, fingers clutching the rock edge so tight he’s worried they might snap. But finally he hears footsteps and Dean appears out of the gloom, a wobbly, lumpy shape carrying a huge armload of branches and trailing another behind him on his coat. 

“Fire, Sammy!” he says, sounding cheerful; he’s always happier when he’s got something practical to do, Sam knows. Dean spends the next few minutes carefully throwing branches up to Sam, before Sam helps him back up again.

Dean at least looks warmer now, Sam thinks. He sits back and lets Dean work, feeling joy in his brother’s competence as he builds the fire. Whatever issues he might have with their father, John had more than made sure they had the skills for whatever their crazy life has thrown at them. The fire is soon crackling in the entrance of the cave, and while Sam isn’t exactly thrilled at the thought that it might entice predators, he has to admit that the warmth is very welcome.

“C’mere, Sammy,” Dean says, beckoning him, and Sam’s more than grateful to slide into place next to Dean and soak up some of his brother’s body heat and reassurance. Dean’s between him and the mouth of the cave, of course; and Sam smiles at this continuance of their daily ritual.

“Fucking dinosaurs, Sammy,” Dean says into Sam’s hair. “How do we get ourselves into these messes?” 

Sam snorts. “Angels,” he replies succinctly.

“Fucking dicks with wings.” After a pause, he adds, “I hope Jack’s ok.”

Sam feels his heart warm in a way that has nothing to do with the fire at the realisation that Dean has finally accepted Jack into their little family. 

They sit quietly, neither having much more to say about their current situation. Sam shifts after a while, uncomfortable against the wall, and Dean quietly places his arm around Sam’s shoulders. Sam settles into his brother’s chest with a hidden grin, not daring to break the mood by saying anything. 

Night time on this particular world seems to be quiet-time. There’s no more shrieking or stampeding raptors, not even the scurry of smaller dinosaurs below them. Thankfully, the fire doesn’t draw any unwanted attention, and Sam soon dozes off, oddly content. 

***

Blue dawn is prickling at the sky when he wakes, and Sam can see the dino-world starting to take shape in the opening of the cave. Small birds are already flickering above the trees, and far in the distance he can see what looks like a pterodactyl. Their fire is almost out, just a few burning embers glowing fitfully; and Sam’s mouth is so dry that he knows they’re going to have to brave the water in the stream. 

Dean’s slumped against him, snoring softly, and Sam’s sure he can feel a little drool in his hair. Sam’s back is so stiff he can’t help but shift slightly, and it wakes Dean up with a start. 

“Morning, Sammy,” he grunts, not moving the arm still wrapped around Sam. Sam’s overwhelmed with love for Dean in that moment; for how Dean has protected him all night in his own Dean way, for the fact that Dean seems unashamed to be wiping drool out of Sam’s hair, for Dean’s reckless bravery the night before. 

Before he’s even thought, before he can second-guess himself, he turns his body and presses a firm, chaste kiss to Dean’s lips. Dean’s forest green eyes blink at him for a long second before they flutter shut, both of them frozen, pressed lip to lip like two tweens kissing for the first time. 

Dean breaks away first, and Sam’s heart dives into his stomach, which threatens to revolt at the potential ruin of their relationship.

“You too, Sammy?” Dean asks, and Sam’s heart rights itself with a suddenness that leaves him lightheaded.

“Me too,” he affirms, unable to keep the beaming grin from his face. 

Dean kisses him again, quick and cheerful, hand cupping Sam’s face for the briefest of seconds; and then his brother is stretching, joints popping as he stands. 

“Right, let’s find out how to get the fuck out of this creepy blue dino world,” he says, and Sam watches in awe as his big brother starts to do what he does best. 

***

Three days later, they’re looking distinctly more ragged and dirty when they land at Jack’s feet in their own world. There’s a brief moment when Jack and Jody look like they’re about to fight over who gets to hug Sam and Dean first; but once everyone is appeased, Dean launches into his explanation of where they’ve been. 

“Dinosaurs?” Jack asks, almost bouncing on his feet. He shoots a look at Kaia that sets alarm bells ringing in Sam’s head. 

“No, Jack, you can’t go back there. We barely survived.”

“It sounds dreadful,” Jody says, also shooting a stern look at Jack.

“It wasn’t all bad,” Dean says, slanting a look at Sam. 

Sam jumps as Dean surreptitiously squeezes his ass. “No, not all bad,” Sam agrees. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [Tumblr](http://soy-em.tumblr.com/).


End file.
